FrostBunny
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: A FrostBunny fic-Jack/FemaleBunnymund. Requested by animefanreader402.


_**Hardcore FrostBunny (gender-bent Bunny)**_

* * *

"Frosty! My god! Keep going!" Yelled an Australian accented female Pooka known as Bunnymund.

"Keep screaming and it'll end faster!" Jack barked, thrusting in harder with each word.

Bunny was face down on her bed in her Warren, the only place that this could be done without interruption, because the last time that happened, Sandy refused, absolutely refused to set foot near either Guardian or the Warren for an entire month.

* * *

Being the last Pooka in existence, due to Pitch and some villagers destroying his old home, she was lonely. That is, until she met Jack. The first time they met was in 1968, when Jack caused a blizzard a Easter Sunday. The second time was when Pitch was threatening the children of the world.

The Guardians had called Jack to assist them, he did so. His only condition, that it was only that one time. But, after the defeat of Pitch, Jack decided to stick around. Bunny thought it was for Tooth, the skimpy fairy bitch was all over Jack! Bunny liked Tooth. But, SERIOUSLY, he was not interested in Tooth!

Now, Bunny found it strange that Jack kept apologizing for 1968. Although she said no amount of apologies could fix what Jack had done, he kept apologizing, and he once even came over to the Warren and offered to paint the eggs for Easter.

Bunny accepted, knowing he was trying to make amends, and the two ended up not only painting the eggs but drawing on each others faces when the eggs were done. When Bunny saw the eggs Jack had created, she saw his eggs had, some of them had the lightest, most indescribable, beautiful shade of blue and each had their own snowflake.

Others were a rainbow of colors and designs, Bunny was impressed. But, what really sealed her accepting his apologies, is that Jack had told her that his favorite holiday from his days in the colony of Burgess was Easter. That he liked, no _**loved,**_ Easter more than Christmas.

That to him, Easter was always the most important holiday because it gave life to what he destroyed and reminded him that all beings had a connection. After he said that, Bunny couldn't help herself. She tackled him to the ground and kissed him on the lips. He responded tenfold, flipping their positions.

Bunny left herself to his disposal. Upon seeing he didn't know what to do, she flipped their positions. Making her on top of him again. And, boy, did she ride him. Jack was sure he couldn't stop his joyful screams even if he wanted to.

He let her lead until he saw a flash of white, it was not snow, and then he saw stars.

"Fuck Bunny." Jack said. The Pooka looked at him, fearing for her life a bit. "Next time, I'm leading."

Bunny smiled "If ya can keep me screaming then you got a deal, mate."

Jack ran a hand through the soft fur on Bunny's back

"Count on, my soul-bunny."

And with that, the two fell into a blissful sleep. They were completely unaware that they had nearly, nearly being the operative word, petrified poor Sandy, who had only came by to see how preparations for Easter were coming along because it was so close that holiday, North's orders.

And he heard from Tooth that Jack was stopping by the Warren to help Bunny out. He was not expecting to see the two sleeping together in the grass, Jack nude, and covered in white stuff that did not look like snow. He swiftly left the Warren, trying to forget what it was he saw.

* * *

"Frost!" Bunny screamed, he pounded extremely hard into her once more, before Bunny saw white and, shortly after, stars.

Jack pulled out of Bunny and crawled up to the pillows. When he reached the pillows, he wrapped Bunny in his arms, chuckling as she sleepily snuggled into his grip. "Someone is worn out."

Bunny laughed "And who's fault it that, mate?"

Jack smiled as he nuzzled and kissed Bunny's forehead "I love you."

Bunny kissed Jack's lips "I love you too."

The two of them fell asleep in one another's arms. As happy as plants in the rain.


End file.
